


[鲨美RPS] 未命名 Unnamed

by Jacinta_Jane



Category: X-Men RPF, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8207917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacinta_Jane/pseuds/Jacinta_Jane
Summary: 我不拥有任何人物。虽然我希望。不幸的是，背景事件基本都是真的。





	1. Chapter 1

1

  
日后被称为“高尔夫球车事件”并且被剧组上下津津乐道的那天，在他以卓别林的滑稽姿势逃离现场以后，大约又过了一小时，有人来敲他拖车的门。

门外站着James，挠着那头乱糟糟的卷发，一笑，有些抱歉的样子。“我能进来吗？”

 

他让开半个身子，示意对方往里走，拖车很狭小，挤了两个大男人，更是转身的余地都没有。没成想对方直接单膝一跪，目光不偏不倚正巧对上某个部位，吓得他几乎倒抽一口凉气，往回缩腿。这人倒也不嫌尴尬，直要掀他裤管：“给我看看。”

他说：“你先起来。”

James倒是立马起身，这一下起太猛还差点没站稳，他伸手拉了他一把。

他手挺凉的，但是挺软。

 

伤口不流血了，但是留在那儿显得挺触目惊心。他刚想说没事，James皱着眉，突然说：“我的天，你也不用纱布包上。”

说完了就拉开拖车门跑了，留他在原地，甚至还神游天外，认真地考虑了一下在拖车里抽烟会不会熏死自己的问题。

十分钟后，James带着一个小医药箱回来，他的烟已经咬在嘴里，咬得快没了味道，问他：“哪来的？”

对方回答：“Jen。”然后又利索地蹲下了，拿棉签蘸酒精消毒，拿纱布给贴上，当个医生倒是像模像样。

 

后来想想可能就那点烟瘾惹的祸。那天James穿一件松松垮垮的浅色衬衫，拖车里昏昏黄黄的灯打下来，那个角度，他恰巧看见对方的后颈上有一颗痣，不大不小，但这角度看来挺显眼，甚至都快显眼过对方鼻梁上那两粒雀斑了。而且它还是红的，简直明晃晃地戳在那儿。

他不动声色地看着，看着，希望自己嘴里这根烟真能点着火。

James平常总自嘲说身上白得跟牛奶似的，他当然也没见过他身上是不是说得那么夸张，但是从这角度看到领口里面的后颈部分，倒真是挺白，白过脸上了。

有点儿想开个玩笑，问他脸上是不是抹黑粉了，但是没问。

 

“谢谢啊。”他最终说。“看来最后的苏格兰王不是白演的哦。”

对方露出一个介乎好笑和尴尬之间的表情。“你真的全都看过？”

“骗你呢。”他给了他一个露出全部牙齿的笑容，后者见怪不怪地挑起眉，却也跟着咧开嘴笑了，“就只看了剧情简介而已。”

 

James捶他一拳，往外走，他也跟着出去，并在对方还没问的时候就答了一句：“我抽烟。”

刚靠在拖车边上，在兜里摸打火机时，刚走几步的人又转身回来了，问他：“还有吗？”

他递过去一支，James接了就跑了，回头说：“谢啦。”

他摇摇头，自己也不知道在笑什么。

不过稍微动一下，小腿上是真疼。

 

 

2

他当然没看过James的全部电影，很多话都是混着瞎说，亦真亦假，就像James在说他ginger时，他很配合地说很少有人知道这个哦，心里却知道这是刚到剧组有一晚，他们玩drinking game时，瓶子转到谁，谁就要讲出一条关于自己的事实。

当时第一个转到的就是James，他说：“我已结婚四年多了。”

You fuck! 当时他也这么说，混着Nick和Jen他们，多半是因为当时，James为了Charles舍弃了心爱的胡子，看上去仍然年轻得过分。

下一个转到他时，他脑子里还在回转着那句纯粹的惊叹，wow, he’s married。所以就胡乱说了那句，I’m ginger。

James wow得有点夸张，隔着半张桌子来拍他肩膀，酒吧乱七八糟的灯光映着他亮晶晶的眼睛。我也是哦。他说，gingers have more fun！

然后他们在大笑中喝完那顿酒，他们回酒店，James回家，因拍摄地离他家也就几站远。几个人半真半假地表示着对“走读生”的羡慕，就推他回家，说着明天见。

他把双手揣到大衣兜里，转过身跟在人群末尾离开，Zoe落在后面跟他讲话，他稍有点心不在焉地听着，听着听着倒也听进去了她的冷笑话，回去的路仿佛也没那么漫长了。

 

几天后，他化身变装皇后时，正费劲地穿黑丝袜，Zoe在那边化好了复杂的妆，他知道大家都在等，但是欲速则不达。

化妆室内，只剩下James在等他，出乎意料地，这家伙好像笑够了似的，竟然不再笑他这身装扮。而是坐在化妆台上，以那种蛮八卦的语气说：“听说，你跟Zoe？”

“我的天。”他说，“我们真要在这时候讨论这个？”

Are you really gonna be upset about this. 他的对手戏演员说，既没有把他的语气错解为真的生气，也没有打算轻描淡写一笔带过。看他穿完了，James从台子上跳下来，喊他，走啦，Michaela.

 

他还记得那场戏拍完后，他们两个还在床上的时候——这话的确听起来太歧义了——他说，其实我还挺喜欢穿成这样的。

James大笑起来，他大笑起来时喊他的名字有颤音。“Oh Michael, a whole new world of cross dressing.”

 

后来他说that’s cause you found me attractive James, 开这个玩笑，他当然知道James不会介意，不但不会介意而且还会顺着说下去说得更夸张，有时候他觉得他们两个太默契了，默契得像是同个硬币的两面，同个灵魂的两半，有时候他又觉得，或许他们两个永远无法跨越表面的熟稔进入真正的熟稔，对于彼此，他们所知仅有皮毛，而又对所知的这点皮毛过分自信。

 

 

3

他在电影补拍时再次看到那颗痣。当时正是11年1月多的洛杉矶，即便是冬天，也算有点冷的天气。James穿少了，一进馆内就说真暖和，导演说等会儿下水你就知道什么是更冷。

水下确实冷，他都觉得Charles来抱住Erik的动作是为了取暖了。他们拍了一次又一次，James很严肃，保持着专业，只是中间有一次和他抱怨说你太沉啦。

进更衣室时，他先在里面，James后进来的，甚至还吹了口哨，为着那身紧身衣下的身材，或是什么。他笑着说，你别取笑我。然后回过身，打算吐槽或者打算瞎赞美一通作为回报，却看见对方背对他在够后面的拉链，比他做的要轻松，很快就拉下来了，然后他就那么看到对方白白的后背，真还是跟牛奶似的。然后不知怎的他还是一眼看到那颗小小的痣，就在他肩胛骨旁边一点靠上的位置。

然后这些都被一件白T恤遮住了，他才意识到自己好像不礼貌地盯着看了太久。

Fuck this, really. 他突然想捶一拳铁皮柜子，但是没有。

 

几个月后，在纽约，他有点决意以一种“崭新的姿态”来面对这部电影，毕竟那只是他生命中的一部电影，James也只是他的某一个合作演员。

于是这“崭新的姿态”包含了一系列被各类网站写作史诗级别bromance的行为，这不算什么大事，既然有家网站都敢在标题上写“[今夏，看Xavier和Magneto在屏幕上做爱](http://www.eonline.com/news/250387/magneto-and-professor-x-had-sex-at-the-movies-this-summer-did-you-see-it)”。

他很勇敢，而且“reckless”，跟James一样，至少他这样以为，在说“把爱散播全宇宙”的时候，James甚至还偷偷对他竖大拇指，表示他跑火车跑得高明。

 

不过，他跑的火车还是没有James厉害，车轮访过半时，他在走廊里抽烟等James从一个单访出来，然后出来的先是主持人，差点撞他身上。

“哦天啊，天啊，对不起。”那年轻人说，看清他是谁后，“哦，天啊，Michael!”

“我们刚刚才采访过，我有那么吓人吗？”他笑着，试图安抚对方的慌乱。

“Oh Michael，你简直不知道刚刚McAvoy先生在里面讲了什么。”那人摇着头，好像在自言自语，“How many times did you have sex with Michael Fassbender？”

他一口烟差点呛住，好半天才没咳嗽出来。“这是你问他的问题？？？”

“问题就是，”年轻人甚至还给他卖个关子，“这是他自问自答的问题！”

他有点想大笑，又有点想拿头撞一会儿墙，但是他说：“What is his answer？”

“Four. ” 那人说，“And you are not a tender lover.”

“Oh OK.”

“So are you a tender lover.”

“I’m definitely not gonna answer that!”

年轻人走了，而他想了一下，不准备再和James提起此事。

 

而大半年后的那场颁奖礼过后，他本来不知道对方当时说了什么，尴尬的是，他还是从他父亲发给他一个报道链接里面知道的——他父亲仍然有收集他全部报道的习惯，damn it——James戴个墨镜，头发上的发胶多得登峰造极，他看上去跟Charles差了十万八千里，但是他说，we had sex every morning.

他想拿出手机给他发一条，so what about Tuesdays？但都打完了这句，他又删掉，改成了一句：Really. 他甚至还加了句号。

他在第二天早上才看到James的回复，两条，先是一条，sorry I was at a bar last night. 再是一条, Yeah, REALLY.

他握着手机笑起来，然后他一度以为，也就是这样了，生活中的一切都该随遇而安，不必强求，走到哪算哪。

可他们俩就跟那辆高尔夫球车似的，不到彻底撞坏之前，都停不下来。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus: 为什么James知道Michael跟Zoe谈恋爱？  
> 因为那天晚上回去他们两个讲着话走回酒店的时候，James回过头来看了，目送。


	2. Chapter 2

4

他们俩果然又撞坏了一辆高尔夫球车。

 

13年5月初的蒙特利尔，晚上稍微有点凉。过了十点钟了，片场没什么人了，这回坐上驾驶位开车回休息区的是他，载着邻座的James，原因是怕上次“悲剧重演”。

这会儿他这位一向活泼好动的对手戏演员在座位上很沉默，交叉着双臂，似乎在闭目养神，显然刚刚在飞机里摔来摔去耗费了太多精力。穿过装货区时，由于整个区域照明不足，到处都是集装箱跟钢筋，他开得更加小心，甚至还停下等对面的高尔夫球车过去。

车刚启动没多会儿，就听到旁边不咸不淡地传来一句：So, are you seeing someone right now? 

 

他们的车砰地一声撞上了前方停着的一辆正在卸货的货车，他听见James的惊呼，还有一串乱七八糟的脏话，紧接着那货车边有人过来，打着雪亮的手电筒。他花了两分钟时间解释为什么他们两个演员——还是该死的主演——会在大晚上出现在这黑灯瞎火的地方。

对方表示你开错道了，休息区在反方向，并且对于导演竟然不给他们派个工作人员送他们回去表示了震惊。他摸出手机来给执行副导打电话，一再抱歉着叫他再派个车过来。

等他再回到车边，才发现James正捂着手肘，指缝间隐隐渗出红色，有点儿苦笑的样子。“你说我们这是不是跟高尔夫球车有仇。”

“让我看看。”他说。James放下手，借着手电筒的亮，他看见对方右边手肘破皮流了血，幸好，看上去不大严重，一个创可贴的事。但他还是说：“我的天啊。”

James耸耸肩：“My bad.”

“是我撞的车好吗？”他有点怀疑这人是否被撞坏脑子。

“我不该问那个。”James眨了眨眼睛，开始揶揄他，“你慌张什么？”

他挠了挠脑袋，想了一下说：“也不是——”然后语塞，不知道要说什么。

对方摇着头，好像觉得他很好笑的样子，半晌抬起头来，弯着嘴角，“这次可不能往外说了，撞车还有第二次，丢人不说，原因也没法说。”

 

James有点儿困了的样子，缩在座椅里，半合着眼睛打了个呵欠。应该是真的挺困，以至于他把夹克脱了给他盖的时候都只哼了一声，权当谢谢。

这地方虽然是室外，四处却都是木头箱子，他不想冒抽烟的险，更悲惨的是，当他想从兜里摸一支出来叼着望梅止渴的时候，发现烟盒空了。在他意识到之前，他已经在用手指头敲击着方向盘，节奏有点焦虑。

James动了动，眼睛都没睁，从裤兜里掏了支烟伸手过来：“要火吗？”

“我有火。”他下意识地回答，才后知后觉道：“你不是戒了吗？”

“旧病复发了。”对方声音里带着笑意，“唉，我又不在家，抽烟她也不知道。”

他点点头，从兜里摸出打火机来。有时候冒点险没什么。点上，吸了一口，烟雾之中，缩在他夹克里的人正睁着眼睛看着他，那目光稍微有点直勾勾的，见他看过来，也没躲，反倒笑了。

“戒烟不成功也得怪你。”他冲他伸手。

或许晚上思维是有点儿迟钝，他回过去疑惑的一瞥。

James解释：“这也是我最后一支啦。”

他恍然大悟，把烟递回去，对方猛吸一口，差点烧到那头乱蓬蓬的头发，嘀咕了一句什么，拿手指头把发梢往耳朵后面别，却一再失败。他瞧着，觉得十分好笑。“应该给你买个发夹什么的。”

“你以为Nick没给我买吗？”James听起来有点儿气鼓鼓的，看起来也挺可爱。

然后他挺突兀也挺快地回了一句：“No I’m not seeing anyone at the moment.”

James只愣了一下就开始调侃他了：“这不像你啊，Michael. 你不是一向无缝衔接吗，比如Zoe，比如Nicole？”

“你知道Nicole？”

“我看了Shame.”

 

有那么一会儿他只能半张着嘴，不太能说出什么。James大笑。“Seriously, Michael?”

James脸上半真半假带点儿嘲弄的情绪让他心情颇为愉悦地接招了。“Yeah seriously, I’m not OK with you, or anyone in this industry ever talking about this movie or my penis anymore.”

“Is it because George Clooney? Darling, ” 他故意把这个称呼咬得很夸张，“You can’t stop anyone talking about that cause it’s so, so, so impressive.”

 

他正要说什么，来救场的车到了，James随便应付着对伤口的询问，但被问到是怎么撞车的时候，他说：“Oh, it’s just Michael being so reckless behind the wheel, again.”

面对执行副导无奈的目光，他摊摊手，表示没啥可辩解的。

 

到了酒店，进房间之前，他问：“So did you watch Shame or not? ”

“Oh Michael，” James摇着头，很惋惜的样子，“I’ve never lied to you.”

 

对方的房间门关上了，然后他发现自己弄丢了房卡。

Of course, a perfect ending for a fucked-up day.

 

 

5

一切似乎都已走上正轨，他每天在凌晨的健身房里睡眼惺忪地和Hugh打招呼，又每天艰难地在BB枪大战里求生。

有那么一次，James和Josh把他按在拖车里、Nick从门缝中打中他，他后来不知道讲了多少遍，可却从来都省略了一个细节——James那可不只是按，基本上算是骑在他身上了，拿大腿压制他。可能是玩儿疯了。那会儿他也挺疯的，什么也没想，只顾着扳James的大腿，然后就觉着身上这人腰一软，有点喘息地说着，天，你要把我弄脱臼了。

 

Fuck Fuck Fuck. Holy Fuck. 是他的第一反应。

第二反应则有点神游，想着大概快三年前了，在一堆绿幕的包围下，他们俩在沙滩上的那场戏，只不过那次是他压在对方身上，不知道当时James脑子里在想啥。

但他现在是，啥也想不了。

 

Josh把James拉起来，James埋怨着说前几天在飞机里摔的脚伤还没好，又很兴致勃勃地说mission accomplished。他们三人组开开心心地走出他的拖车，而他还坐在拖车角落，脖子上因为Nick的枪法火辣辣地疼着。

同时脑子里嗡嗡作响地回荡着Fuck Fuck Fuck. Holy Fuck.

Maybe he really needs a girlfriend.

 

 

7月里，他也真的有了个girlfriend，还买了辆摩托车，后来听说Nick跟James也去了同一家店，竟然就这样也没碰上。然而想想上个月去F1时，即便在同一个会场，他也没太能看见James和Nick，就也知道有的时候，真是无缘对面不相识。

 

离开蒙特利尔前，趁最后一个休假，他跟女友在城里的餐厅吃了顿饭又去酒吧呆到很晚——是的，虽然他们都在城里，但显然James和他去的不是一间酒吧——因此，第二天，他赶去赛道大厅时，迟到了半个多小时，还整个人都一脸宿醉未消。

来采访的小哥叫Zack，James已先到了，站在吧台边上喝果汁，胡茬是红色的，头发仍然乱糟糟的。Zack很热情地上来与他握手，说：James told me all about you.

“Really.” 他故意戏谑地说，看向断断续续一个多月没碰上面的co-star，“What do you know about me.”

James转过身来，他的眼睛是明亮的蓝绿色。“Everything.” 他回答，有点意味深长，眼睛闪闪发亮，“Everything, Michael.”

 

这听起来太像一个暗号什么的，他现在真的觉得如果走到街上如果什么人大喊一声what do you know about me，肯定会有人大声而响亮地回答，Everything.

但是他不是Erik，James也不是Charles。This silly little game will never work. 

 

他当然没空看那篇报道，他的父亲一如既往发给他这条链接，里头除了夸张地描写“[Professor X是如何又一次拯救了Magneto](http://www.gq.com/story/michael-fassbender-cover-story-november-2013)”以外，还写了一段完全没重点的对话，那里头James在洗手间对Zack说，Michael应该当个race driver。

No! I want to be a bartender! 他在心里咆哮着，Or a forest keeper! And you know nothing about me! 

他把这句打成短信发了过去，全然不顾那是否是伦敦的深夜。实际上那的确是。

 

但James很快回道: Got it, please send me more fact sheets thank you very much appreciate that. 

 

他为此大笑起来，以至于新剧组的导演向他投来瞩目的一瞥。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 问：你胳膊上有创可贴，怎么回事  
> James：我拍摄时弄伤了。我和Michael在拍一个夜戏，在高尔夫球车里，结果不大好。我们注意力不太集中，撞到货车上。一个铁棍刺破了我的手肘。那挺惊人的但幸运的是，更多的是吓到了，伤不重。  
> [source](http://jamsession.yuku.com/sreply/13323/News-on-Trance#.V5ZEpJPnako)
> 
> 以及，我对13年鲨的女票一无所知，貌似Nicole之后有一位，然后又一位。


	3. Chapter 3

6

James比他想象得沉。

 

差不多一个月前蒙特利尔wrap party的时候，这人没喝醉，却在多伦多这里喝得昏头转向。前半夜，他们明明还站在一扇落地窗前举着酒杯装模作样地相谈，后半夜，当他在宴会角落里再看见James时，后者却已经醉得眼神都散了。

好巧不巧地，同行者中，只有他跟James订了一家酒店。他也只能把人拖上出租车，再拖上酒店大堂的电梯。James头发修剪过了，已经不是一个月前沉浸在酒精里乱作一团的Charles，甚至修得有点儿短了。而他虽然喝醉，衣服却没有乱一点，连领结也没散，此时也只是靠在他身上，合着眼睛，偶尔小声咕哝几句他听不清的抱怨。

总算拖他到了房间门口，从他兜里掏房卡，没有，又掏衣兜，没有。他心里闪过无数种可能性，但最后那种最为突兀也最为清晰：WTF，这是什么剧情进展，我房间里还全是摊开的行李箱和脏兮兮的牛仔裤。

James从他身上移开，后退一步，摇摇晃晃地举起一根手指，脸上的笑跟眼神一样散。然后他掀开外套，从内兜里掏出一张房卡，很得意地举在那儿，晃了晃：“Bingo！”

他有点儿哭笑不得，这时候James尤其像个大孩子，平时他只长了张孩子气的脸而已。

 

James的房间也没比他整洁多少，越过几个行李箱，他把人扶到床边，James拽着他衣服的前襟，倒下去的时候他们彼此撞到了下巴，还挺痛的。

他这时甚至还分心想了一下，如果有俯拍镜头会是怎样，大概是他整个人把对方结结实实地压在床上，双腿交缠什么的，虽然两个人都还好好地穿着西装。

James头一歪，呼吸平顺，看起来完全是睡着了。他双手一撑，从床上起来，突然很庆幸是这样，不然假若对方睁开眼睛望他，在那个距离，他不确定自己会怎么样。

 

然后James翻了个身，侧躺着背对他，这完全是赶客了。他站在那儿想了一下要不要帮对方脱外套和鞋子，想了想还是作罢了，尽管他看得出那浆洗的领子戳得他脖子挺难受的。

 

他离开了房间，当晚花了一点时间才睡着。却模模糊糊地梦见很久以前，得是八年前了，在伦敦，仅凭一个背影，他就认出了这个苏格兰人，当时他们俩都骑着Vespa，傻乎乎的。梦中James摘下头盔，笑得特别灿烂，还很夸张地对他招手喊着：Michael！Michael！

等他停好Vespa走过去后，James指着他的头盔兴奋地说take that off take that off，等他也摘了头盔，对方突然缩短了他们之间的距离，结结实实地撞上他的嘴唇，他感觉自己牙齿都要被撞出血了，是一种真实的疼痛，还有点血腥味似的。

 

他一下子醒了，天已经大亮，房间里还是那么乱。等他收拾好自己，走到James房门口时，却见到房门敞开，服务人员已经在收拾房间，显然对方已经搭乘飞机离开。

摸出手机，想打句safe flight，又没有打。

 

第一轮补拍没有碰上，第二轮补拍也没有，等彻底收尾后，他们两个却在酒店大堂退房时遇上。James还是那样散漫地戴一顶棒球帽、穿一件白T恤，后面随便背个行李包，站在酒店前台，拿着信用卡，有些不耐烦地在大理石台面上敲敲敲。

“Hey.” 他说。

James回头看见他，有点惊奇似的。“Hey.” 

“我们是一趟班机吗？”

“你去哪儿？”

“洛杉矶。”

“我回伦敦。”

James办完退房，轮到他。“有事你先走吧。”他说，话说出来才发觉这是有多赶客。

“我能有什么事？失业游民，actor for hire.” James夸张地做了手势，让他大笑起来。

对方也跟着笑起来，看起来心情不错。“哦对了，”James突然想起什么，“去年，在多伦多，那天不好意思。”

他假装想了一下说的是哪件事。“没什么。”拿了卡转过身，他突然反应过来，“你是不是都不知道是我。”

James挠了挠帽子下面露出的头发，看起来难得的不好意思：“是Jessica跟我讲的……说我黏着你不下来，你只能送我回酒店。”

“I thought you were being friendly. ”他故意瞪大了眼睛，“Over, friendly. ”

James笑起来的时候鼻子会皱起来，连同那两颗雀斑一起皱成一团，然后眼睛笑得看不见。“I’m so sorry my friend. ” 他此时忽然想到那个梦，不合时宜地走了几秒钟的神。James的蓝眼睛在他脸上逡巡，眨了眨眼，没有再问。

 

他们已走到酒店外面，James朝他挥挥手，潦草地说了句see ya，就钻进了车子。他也一样，随后用了几分钟时间把那个梦抛之脑后。

 

 

7

我讨厌重复一万遍相同的东西，尽管那是真理。但我也讨厌为了不重复而去说不真实的东西。

 

三年前宣传的间隙， James曾跟他这么说，所以他们成了同盟，在最大限度地fool around的同时，也说点真心话。James一说起Charles和Erik就停不下来，而他总是在这时走神到当时table read的时候，James会写小纸条给他，从桌子那头推过来，然后给他一个wink。

但到了Days of Future Past……Charles和Erik没什么可说的了，于是他们俩开始胡说，拍Details杂志那天就是这一场大型瞎扯的开始。

 

那天其实是他37岁生日。这纯是个巧合，前一天他们两个刚刚跟Hugh去录了诺顿秀，本来玩得蛮开心，但到了结尾，那几张fanart却让James明显有些不舒服。他自己倒无所谓，但是James提起他妻子，他莫名觉得这事有点严重，但又尴尬地不知道该怎么谈这事，索性就不谈了。

他早到了，这还挺难得。在吧台那里等记者时，突然感到有人拍了一下他肩膀。紧接着James把一瓶椰子水推到他眼前来，完全是便利店里几块钱能买到的牌子。“Hey.”

他转过头来，James微笑着看着他。“Happy Birthday.” 然后弯下腰来抱了他一下。他坐在吧台椅子上，这给对方提供了身高优势，也让这个拥抱有点压迫性。

James抱了比一个拥抱要更久的时间。松开他时，他发觉对方刚睁开眼睛。这意味着，他刚刚是闭着眼睛抱的自己？

 

他晃晃那瓶椰子水。“你就给我送这个。”

“What do you want?” James坐在吧台椅上，招招手叫酒保。“My kiss, my love, or my virginity?” 

“Wow wow wow. Can I have all of the above? ” 他笑着说，却觉得自己脸颊上蒸腾起了热度。

James端着他的苏格兰威士忌，打了个响指，笑嘻嘻地说：“No problem. I’m serious, really.” 

他也就顺着玩笑说下去：“Wanna flirt with me? Buy me a drink first.”

James看他的眼神突然变得有点深邃，然后他招手叫酒保: “A glass of dirty martini. Make it really dirty.” 

Oh my god. 他得承认这是认识这么久以来，他第一次觉得不知道James想干嘛了，如果不是他真的、真的很胡闹，那他就是真的、真的想毁了这一切。

“Michael,” James挺认真地看着他，而他大气也不敢出了。对方还舔了一下嘴唇，“I——”

 

“You are here early!” 记者的到来打断了这一切，也幸好打断了这一切。James迅速地转过身去，很玩笑地说：“Yeah because Michael and I are having a date, secretly. ”

记者被逗笑，询问地看向他，他叹了口气——其实有大半是真的想叹气——耸耸肩，配合道：“Definitely off the record.”

 

被问到chemistry这个老套话题时，他让James惊讶地抢过了话题，几乎是流畅地说道：“James和我一起做了试镜，从那之后，我们之间便存有尊重和友谊。当那发展起来，就有了更多的信任，你意识到另一个人支持着你。” 他看向他的对手戏演员，内心深处承认自己百分之百是故意的。“然后那信任加深了，就变成了别的什么东西，当然。”

James睁大眼睛，眼中闪过一抹难以置信，那意思他绝不会错看，绝对就是“你特么是故意玩我”的意思。然后James不甘示弱地开口了：“是呀，这是一段舒适、诚实的关系，让我们能作为朋友，在彼此面前表现出脆弱，而我爱这个家伙，绝对不是瞎说。”

然后他特真挚地看着他：“当我和其他人一起工作时，确实会因为你不在而难过。”

他用口型夸张地做了句“Really?” 

他觉得James能从他的口型中感到他上扬的声调。

 

几秒钟后，James趴在桌子上大笑，几乎被酒呛到，而他无奈地给他拍着后背，对一脸懵逼的记者说：“Look, that’s the fucked-up relationship we had.”

 

直到那天访谈结束，James都再没提及前面那句被记者截断的话。

他内心德国的那面觉得这样最好，爱尔兰的那部分却在叮叮当当敲着他可怜的脑子提醒他，that might be the only chance you’ve got. 

 

酒吧门口，James说要回家看孩子了，他说，向Brendan问好。

James走下台阶，他穿了大衣，他不经常穿大衣的。跳下台阶时，大衣的衣角飞舞，酷似他在街上曾看过多次的Prada广告。

他知道至多一个月，他们将再次走进演播室，走进闪光灯下，用无穷无尽的插科打诨来应对，或者说应付记者，假装这是一部集体春游一样欢脱的电影。

可是在面对对方背影的此刻，他还是感觉到了一股没来由的恐慌，仿佛真的有什么唯一的机会就这样被他放走了，生活是无穷无尽的选择组成，或许这就是那个defining moment，一念之后，魔形女会放下枪，与此同时濒临绝境的Charles和Erik在那个房间里消失。

他想知道，如果，他在这个时候叫住他，是不是在未来某个平行空间里的他们俩，就突然之间这么消失了。

 

摇摇头，将这荒谬的念头赶出脑海，他走下台阶，走向另一个方向，融入车水马龙的伦敦街头。

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [多伦多国际电影节倚窗长谈](http://www.theglobeandmail.com/arts/awards-and-festivals/tiff/tiff-blog/elaine-lui-tiff-watching-jake-gyllenhaal-wipe-food-off-his-girlfriends-lips/article14184572/?cmpid=rss1&utm_source=dlvr.it&utm_medium=twitter)  
>  随后一群英国演员闯入私人俱乐部……X战警的co-star和co-mutants James McAvoy和Michael Fassbender 倚靠在顶楼北面窗户长谈（chatted at length），Jessica Chastain坐在他们前面。
> 
> 以及：  
> [Details杂志全文](http://fuckyesjamesmcavoy.tumblr.com/post/86673804628/super-friends-michael-fassbender-and-james-mcavoy) & [翻译节选](http://weibo.com/2626409787/DC58bDjW8?type=comment#_rnd1475737835515)


	4. Chapter 4

8

总体上，他会说他们俩驾轻就熟地度过了三天的车轮战和两场首映。其中仅有两个危情时刻，一是因为他从James下颌上拿下什么东西，James毫不客气地以摸脸来回报他时，他觉得自己的脸有点儿烫，而James铁定感觉到了，因为走出那房间后，他很“友善”地问他要不要去洗把脸再继续，并在他的哑口无言里哈哈大笑。

二是在伦敦的首映礼上，他们前一天刚刚从纽约飞来，都有点疲倦。飞机上，James坐在他旁边不远，他看他拿眼罩遮着睡了一路。伦敦下着雨，地毯湿漉漉的，他的外套几乎湿透了。和James一起拍照时，他想起三年前，那时他们都战战兢兢，不知道结果会如何，而不像此时，拥有前所未有的豪华阵容，完全游刃有余。

回答问题的间隙，他见到James的妻子来到现场，这算得上是第二个危情时刻了吧，因为他忽然有那么两秒忘记了主持人问的问题。但两秒钟之后他流畅地打太极把问题绕过去了。

 

伦敦结束后，他当晚就得前往莫斯科，而James在几天后去圣保罗，倒是不着急。因为赶飞机的缘故，他在差不多演完那个飞机的场景后就离场了，急匆匆地走到走廊上，却意外碰到了James正站在走廊里抽烟。

他试图调侃两句：“还是没戒成？”

James摇摇头，看起来也挺疲倦的，头发上有几根白发有点显眼。“这就走了？”

“赶飞机。”他说，却靠在墙上，好像一点也不着急了。“你觉得……”

还未问完，对方已然默契意会，笑了起来。“反正，糟糕了也有人顶着。”

“反正，我们不能责怪自己。”

一阵会心的笑声后，是沉默，以及门外夜雨的声音。

“你该进去了。”他说，“你夫人已经一个人看了起码有十分钟的电影了。”说这话时他盯着James指尖快烧完的烟。

James随手把烟按灭在旁边的垃圾箱上，笑了一下，“永远别让女人等太久，是吧。”转身进去之前，却从兜里掏出个烟盒来，抛了过来。

他下意识地接住了，才说：“我有烟。”

“我在名义上可还是在戒烟的。”James说，挥了一下手，“得远离诱惑。”往后退了一步，“Safe trip.”

他把烟盒揣起来走到外面，Simon已经在那里等他，出租车在雨夜中一路驶向机场。

 

在莫斯科的某个晚上，他取出最后一支烟，万分凑巧下，发现烟盒内似乎有字。把这玩意儿拆了，展平里头的铝箔纸，上面拿似乎是炭笔的东西潦草地写着Fair is foul, and foul is fair(美即是丑，丑即是美)，麦克白第一幕的台词。紧接着下面还写了句，Good luck on Macbeth.

他忽然被逗笑了，这人还真有意思。

后来他把这张纸夹在James给他的麦克白剧本里了，也给James回了一条Thanks，但对方没再回了。

 

一年内，他拍了两部片，假也休了不少，然后认识Alicia。一切风平浪静，好像从2010年至今的连轴转都是一场梦似的。直到邮箱里多出了名为X-Men: Apocalypse的剧本，电话也同时响起。

 

 

9

再次回到蒙特利尔，先见到了自己的“老婆孩子”，然后Bryan过来给他介绍Oscar，并说晚上一块吃顿饭。他自然地把这理解成全组吃饭，谁成想就他、Oscar跟Bryan三人吃饭，有点令他哭笑不得。席间Bryan总算提起James，说他们那组今天在放假，他大概带着“学生们”在城里玩呢。至于Nick跟Jen，“说不定也去约会了”。

这话一说，他才突然意识到，他们四个俨然已经成为这里的“老人”，Michael and James，Nick and Jen，好像也成了连带着的组合，总是捆一块说。

可他已经有整整一年没见过James了。

 

没想到在酒店大堂他就撞上了James，字面意义地撞上。当时他急着赶上酒店的旋转门，和前面那个穿着棕色夹克的人撞到一起。然后那人回过头来，他就看见了一双明亮的蓝眼睛。

“Oh, Michael!” James吃惊地说，“我以为你明天才会到。”

“怎么一个人回来？”

“孩子们还在喝啊，尤其Sophie，实在太能折腾了。”James微笑着说，他注意到对方脸色有些苍白，眼眶周围也有睡眠不足的痕迹，头发却长了点，在颈边打着卷儿，“我受不了只能先回来了。”

他忍着笑：“带学生很辛苦吧？”

“That’s totally your fault, Magneto!” 对方推了他一下，苏格兰口音浓重的这声Magneto让他笑出声来。这时他才意识到对方也醉得不轻。

 

他拿卡时，James就在边上支着脑袋看着他，站得摇摇晃晃的，但坚持不让他扶。本来，看到对方刷进房门后，他理应回到自己房间，可这次，他也不知道是哪根筋不对，跟着这人进了房间。

果不其然，这人一头栽倒在床上，眼看鞋底就快踩到雪白的被单上去。他赶快凑过去抢救被单，顺道把对方的鞋脱了，想了想，觉得这会儿帮忙脱个外套也没有什么，干脆把对方夹克给脱了，James咕哝着什么乱七八糟的，但还是挺配合。

总归比一年前是有些进步。

 

一年了，没短信、没电话、没见面，他也知道这就是单纯得不能再单纯的同事关系，但过去一笔一笔，又记得太清楚，没有办法一下子就算了。他想起那张烟盒纸，想起没讲完的那句话，想起椰子水，想起多伦多那家酒吧天台上北面那一扇落地窗，他们在那前面毫无头绪地聊了一晚上，想起James对他说，Everything, Everything Michael.

 

他站在床边，垂下目光，就看见James松垮的衬衫领口里露出的那颗痣，还是那么红那么显眼。这人后背还是白得跟什么似的，能反光还是要怎么。

有那么一会儿，他很挫败又很恼火地想着，How fucked-up this fucking life is, really. 

 

以至于次日早上，当他在自己房间床上解决清晨问题，不由自主地想着一片白得反光的后背和一颗显眼的、肩胛骨上方一点的痣时，已经全然没了自我批判的意思。

他记得当时25天集中拍Shame时，他对脱衣服、对欲望几乎麻木。Steve对他说，人固有一死，还有朋友对他说过，百年之后回首，这一切又该当如何，凡事想想，又能怎么样呢？

又能怎么样呢？他裹在被单里思考这个问题，你就是说完了那半句话，又能怎么样呢？天不会塌地不会陷，太阳照常升起。而他就是留在那个房间，又会如何？又当如何？

 

窗外太阳倒是正高悬，外面传来了挺暴力的敲门声：“Michael! Michael！”

他跳下床去开门，让他惊讶的是James站在外头，头发乱糟糟的，他知道自己也好不了多少。“What.”

James听起来又担忧又想笑似的。“Oh, we are going to be really really late.”

 

路上——是James开的高尔夫球车，他也就随便让他开——James心不在焉地打着方向盘，和他说：“So how was Macbeth?”

“It went well, thanks to you.” 他故意用苏格兰口音这样说。

James一边慢悠悠地转弯，一边摇摇头：“You got a really rubbish Scottish accent Michael.”

他大笑起来，这一刻他感觉他们两个又回到了五年前那个伦敦郊外的片场，四周也是阳光、草坪，这条小路好像永远没有尽头。

但五年后的James不再一脚油门到底了，他也不确定自己能不能承受起被甩去前座那个力道，但他下意识地摸了摸小腿上的伤疤。至少有一件事，他当时说对了——这疤保不齐要留一辈子。

James注意到他的表情，笑了，挥了下手：“No...I’m an adult now.”

 

他觉得，其实他们俩是和高尔夫球车有缘，不是有仇。

 

“你觉得我们是不是应该坚持一下，向Bryan提那个？”

“啥？” James反应了一下，打了个响指，“哦，高尔夫球车，赛车，反派向我们扔高尔夫球那回事。”这是他们在瞎聊当中的一个结局构想。“提醒我一下，为什么我们两个会合作？”

 

车子停了，他到地方了。他跳下车，抓着车边的扶手，一时间和James凑得挺近。

“Because you need me, Charlie.”

“Fuck.” 对方回给他中指，“It’s Chuck, I told you.”

他全然不以为意地挥挥手，“Goodbye Charlie!” 

 

他大步走开了，横穿过草坪，走到那间波兰工厂里面去。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael: 我和James讨论过这个，他给了我一本小的麦克白书，那很可爱，所以我们谈论了（麦克白夫妇）relationship的各种方面，我们感觉这是关于什么，等等。是很有趣的谈话，我准备这部电影时也的确记着这些。  
> [source](http://www.straitstimes.com/lifestyle/entertainment/michael-fassbender-reveals-daunting-task-of-taking-on-macbeth)  
> 被问是否James有帮他准备这个苏格兰口音的角色，Michael：Yeah I was thinking about James. 在拍摄DOFP期间我们有过很多次关于这个的讨论。So yeah, there’s a bit of James in there.  
> [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YDM1ML66S_0)  
> 


	5. 番外: Ain't No Mountain High Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 其实与正文有点无关，但是是James视角。  
> [配合阅读（油管）](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RBNUkTUehnc)  
> [或者这个（虾米）](http://www.xiami.com/song/3557839)  
> Enjoy.

前脚那位和他对戏的男演员刚走，门都还没合拢呢，马修就问他：“你觉得他怎么样？”

他失笑，挠挠后脑勺，给了一个模棱两可的回答：“你觉得呢？”

“和他对戏的又不是我。得问你感受到了什么？”

“你看到了什么？”

“我看到了Professor X和Magneto.”

“那就相信你看到的。”

 

那部电影wrap party时，马修问他们两个，觉得这电影会怎么样。

那人挠挠头发，看起来很困惑地说：Honestly, I don’t know.

他晃晃手中的威士忌酒瓶，同样说：Honestly, I don’t know either.

 

他在看完电影后给那人打电话，电话那端很嘈杂，但几分钟后，对方为他这个电话走到了安静的地方。“Hey man,” 对方语气轻松，“What’s up?”

“那电影棒呆了。”他说，伦敦街头的霓虹灯晃着他的眼睛，他在招手叫出租车。“真的，我们——你，再也不用担心了。”

电话那端传来一阵低沉的笑声，让他感觉安慰。“我就知道。”

“不，你才不知道。”他打开车门，钻进出租车，“我们谁能知道？”

 

谁能知道，一时兴起变成了跨度六年的三部曲，谁能知道，六年之中，和这帮人相聚再分别，成为了每年的一种模式。这样稳定的相聚并不一定意味着稳定的友谊，内心深处，他永远很清楚那人只是一位同事，一位相处起来挺顺利挺开心的同事。

那人身边总有漂亮女友来来去去，却表现得毫不在意。她们无一例外来自合作的剧组。看来移情并不是自己一个人的问题，大把演员，哪怕看起来经验丰富如他，也会在这上面栽了。

 

他经常会想Charles，虽然Charles并不是他最喜欢的角色，他的想法还和Charles南辕北辙，但他在想，到底，是Erik身上的什么吸引了他。想来想去，毫无结果。拿着剧本在走廊里踱步，碰到同样在走廊里踱步的Michael，那时候他们都住在蒙特利尔的基地，晚上挺冷，Michael说：“太冷了，回屋吧。”

几分钟后，他们颇有默契的一人套了件外套，又一次出现在走廊里，对了一回飞机上面的词。对着对着，他替Charles委屈，Michael也替Charles委屈起来，直说what the fuck is he(Erik) thinking.

他反而被这情景逗笑了。笑着笑着，见到对方灰绿色的眼睛在灯光下闪闪发亮，看他时有种不同寻常的专注。如果真熟悉到那种地步，他会伸手把对方眼睛给捂住，但他不能，只能移开眼光，若无其事地问他要烟。

最后他半开玩笑说，Charles可能真有某种心理问题。

Michael看着他说：“什么？”

他说：“极度渴望被人需要。而偏偏在Erik那儿，他就是……”

“Everything.”

目光相碰，对方笑了，在烟雾背后的眼睛也很清醒。“很晚了。”

 

休息得并不晚，但第二天的戏还是演得乱七八糟，最后还被脚架绊倒摔了。演到最后他都有点生自己的气，Michael却大概以为是在生他的气，晚饭时带了两瓶苏格兰威士忌来，问他脚怎么样了，严重不严重。

他说，放心，还能跟Hugh一起跳Blurred Lines。

对方睁大眼睛说Really的样子让他彻底笑出声，并奇怪地想揉一把对方看上去很柔软的头发，that’s ginger, for real。但最终只是揉了一把对方的肩膀。

 

后来他们一致说，拍对手戏不需要准备，但都默契地忽略了对词的那个晚上，不过前提是，拿着剧本干巴巴地你一句我一句念词算准备的情况下。

第一部电影时，每天清晨，所有人必须坐在桌边开始阅读剧本。Michael大多穿个人字拖白T恤就过来，一副刚从床上起来的样子，看他的表情也是为数不多的茫然。

说实在的，这场景挺让他怀念。因为除了在被他绕晕时，Michael从来没茫然地看过他。那眼神总是有点过于锐利，然后混杂点不同的情绪，有时是愉快，有时是疑问。更多时候那就只是一片纯粹的锐利。他感到自己在这样的眼光下无所遁形。

 

第二部电影wrap party喝醉时，他有一种冲动，和那人说，其实你对我的印象都错了，从第一印象开始就错得离谱。

我不是那么自信，也不是“从不担心是否会摔得正面朝下”，甚至走这条路也不算是因为热爱，我总在质疑自己，但与此同时又随遇而安，或许，这也算认清真实的自己，也算“be comfortable with who I am”。

他或许是真的说了，因为那晚他依稀记得对方揽着他肩膀，在很吵的音乐背景里对着他耳朵大喊：“It doesn’t matter! James, really, it doesn’t matter.”

早上醒来，床头柜多出一杯水，除此以外别无他物，他们打了个时间差，他就这么打包行李走人了。

 

没几个月后在多伦多，在落地窗前，他再问对方那晚自己醉成了什么样，Michael却笑说，也没有很醉吧，只是你一直和我说，I wish I knew you from Band of Brothers (我希望在兄弟连那时就认识你)。

他这时才知道当晚Michael在“doesn’t matter”什么。对方察觉他出神，问他怎么了，他摆摆手说，doesn’t matter.

 

再隔一年，却意外地有物是人非之感。剧组的人越来越多，就连拍摄也分了区，见不到人的时候，他也不知道那人在干什么。对方偶尔串组过到这边来拍，见一面好像都无比珍贵了似的。三个月很快过去，Michael没吃最后一顿集体饭就赶飞机走了。

转过年来，Bryan打电话告诉他补拍的事，又说整整加出一段和Michael的对戏，叫他做好躺在小山坡上躺得落枕的准备。等他回到蒙特利尔，Michael果然也前后脚到了，第二天，他们就又坐在熟悉的片场休息区里等指示。

Michael穿那身红通通的盔甲，很别扭地坐在椅子上，但是身体往他这边倾，眼睛很认真地盯着他，一如六年前第一次走进那房间，头发和胡子堪称狂野，但却非常、非常认真地盯着他，好像他是他的整个世界。

如果他真的告诉马修他那刻的感受，他真不知道那位导演会有什么反应。

 

他终于问了，带着点玩笑的：“What are you even looking at?”

对方笑了，露出整齐的牙齿。“Just trying very hard to read your mind.”

他也为这个回答笑了，觉得自己好像突然间明白了许多未曾言说的事情。最终说出口的却是：“That’s not your power.”

“Well, you are the ‘Professor’ after all.”

 

不到一周，即将再次分别时，剧组搞了场Farewell party，大多数人都知道，这或许是真的告别——三部曲结束了，或许这个时代，Professor X和Magneto的故事已经讲完了。

他坐在角落里，场地里放着一首有些年代的活泼的歌，有人在舞池里跳舞。Michael端着dirty Martini过来，头发仍然乱得叹为观止，眼睛仍然闪闪发亮。他疑问地看着他，直到对方拿杯子碰了他的。

“Goodbye, Charles.” Michael说，然后喝干了杯子里的酒。

他明白了他的意思，摇摇头笑了，也同样碰了一下他的杯子：“Good luck, Erik.”

 

紧接着Michael对他伸出手来，他错愕地伸出手去握，却被对方趁势拉下了凳子，并一路拉到了舞池。Michael做出手势，三、二、一。

“Listen.” Michael说，“This is one of my favorite songs.”

“Yeah, you always love songs I don’t know.” 他揶揄，音乐声已经响起，听起来像一首late 60s的[歌](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RBNUkTUehnc)，然后他发觉他的确听过这个，这的确也很适合跳舞。

Michael接着把他拉进了舞池，等他反应过来时，他已经跟着对方一起跳了起来，在渐强的音乐声中，Michael大声问他：“Did you know this song?”

 

在他还没来得及摇头或是点头时，对方已跟着那旋律唱起来，那曾经锐利的目光温和地落在他身上。即便是在跳跃的光影下，那人脸上的表情看起来也无比真诚。

_Remember the day I set you free_  
_I told you you could always count on me darling_  
_From that day on, I made a vow,_  
_I'll be there when you want me,_  
_Some way, some how_

 

此时此刻，那一切好像都不再重要了，所有的事情，他想告诉他的，Michael想告诉他的，所有可称为离愁别绪的东西都已不再重要。他像音乐剧里那些夸张的傻瓜，只想大笑，或者大喊。

_My love is alive_  
_Way down in my heart_  
_Although we are miles apart_  
_If you ever need a helping hand,_  
_I'll be there on the double_  
_Just as fast as I can_

 

在几乎是震耳欲聋的音乐声中，Michael对他的耳朵大声喊道：“Hello, James. ”

“Hello Michael.” 他说，给了他一个大大的拥抱。在他们不再是Charles和Erik以后，他觉得自己终于认识了这个人，这个他无数次告诫自己仅是同事的合作演员，这个11年前在街上骑着小绵羊追他三条街的人，这个断断续续和他闹腾了6年却仍然声称看不透他的人，这个他想要与之分享真实的自己、也终于不再害怕这样做的人。

“It’s nice to finally meet you.”

 

 

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 配合最后那场景的一个短视频，大概就这意思：
> 
> [微博视频](http://weibo.com/p/230444ec8d843b2b893a67263e97edf54deef7)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 都瞎编的！

10

现在想想，一切都并没有什么特别的原因。2000年，他23岁，除了搬到伦敦一个窗户上有个破洞的房间以外什么也没做。在Band of Brothers, 实在是认识了太多的人，他并不觉得自己有什么过目不忘的本领，却仍然清晰记得当年的James站在壕沟里和旁边的人大笑的样子，那表情特别生动。

他过去打招呼，James那双蓝眼睛从边上的人转到他身上，然后站起来把手在裤子上抹了一下，向他伸出手，很真诚地说Hey, nice to meet you Michael。这个人没刻意去掩饰自己口音，他一下子就听出这是个苏格兰人，但不知怎的，他仍然用的是美国口音。他们两个潦草地握了下手，James也很随意地邀请他晚上到某某地方有某某活动，他的确去了，但是对方却没出现。

 

“不过那次也不算糟，”他微笑着眨眨眼，“Got a girl that night.”

面前坐在轮椅上的James已经剃了光头，从这角度看去那个脑袋特别圆，让他的笑容更大了些。“Really, Michael.” James说，仰着脸看着他，“这时候我们要怀念一下15年前？”

“只是为这个场景准备。”他对着摄像机那边努努嘴，“你不觉得Bryan已经给了我们太多时间了吗？”

James也往那边看了一眼，开玩笑道：“他希望我们叙个旧谈谈我完全不记得的15年前？”

“哦，这可是很伤人哦。”他故意很夸张地说，并往前了一步，放在对方轮椅扶手上的手险些碰到他，James下意识缩了下手，他有那么一会儿忘记说话了，只是把手拿开。

 

“但我当然记得10年前。”对方笑了，那笑容好像刚刚什么也没发生，“毕竟不是谁都有被Vespa狂追几条街的经历。”

他挑起眉：“那件事我倒是记得很模糊，我打赌当时你都想不起来Fassbender是谁。”

“我确实没想起来。”James大笑，“直到今天我才知道你一直记恨我15年前爽约。”

“可不，人生阴影，那是我差不多第一个正经的银幕角色，Mr. McAvoy。”

对方向他挤了挤眼睛，表情却一派纯真：“晚上到我房间补偿你如何。”

他说“没问题”的速度快得超过自己想象，但不知怎么他俩早已成功超越了在彼此面前尴尬的阶段。此时此刻，就只是在走廊的交通要道上笑得像青少年。

 

说实在的，他并没太把这事放心上，更没把那场戏最后James玩笑的Tuesday night放心上，晚上他甚至出去吃了个饭，回酒店时都九点多了。路过James房间时，他才忽然想起这事，可能是晚餐时多喝了几杯的缘故，在他能思考以前，他已经在敲门了。

来开门的James穿着短裤和旧T恤，光头让他看起来年轻得像二十岁似的。James看看他手里打包的没吃完的晚餐：“哦——我其实也出去吃饭来着，别内疚。”

他开了个玩笑。“补偿仍然有效？”

“当然。”James敞开门，做了个夸张的请进手势。“如果你不嫌弃喝我今晚喝剩的威士忌。”

 

这个夜晚几乎变成了一场无话不谈的夜谈。很奇怪的是，他们之前从未花过半点时间，在仅有两人的情况下这么聊天。交谈的时间总是很碎片——在走进演播室之前、在喊cut之后、甚至直接在访谈里肆无忌惮地聊天，但他们从未真正地聊过什么，却如此成功地假装了对彼此如此的熟悉。在房间落地灯的光影下，他看进对方眼睛深处，好像是第一次这么做似的。

在交流了对共事过的导演、演员的一些“全然不能对外界照实交代”的看法后，或者说，在几大杯威士忌之后，James突然向他问起Alicia，但出乎意料，问的是职业方面。

“我大概很快要跟她合作。”James的手握着瓶颈，继续给自己倒酒。

他呼出一口气，突然不知道从何说起，“She’s...um...”上帝，早前他的那个“他们不会在彼此面前尴尬”的判断真是为时过早，眼下就是这个超级尴尬时刻。

James几乎是在大笑了：“Are you being shy? Michael, I feel like I didn’t know you before.” 如果他不是有些了解James，他绝对看不出这个人此时已经喝醉了。这人一直掩饰得很好，但是脸颊上的红和显得有些湿润的眼睛泄露了这个事实。

他抿了下嘴唇，在“已经很晚了”和“你喝醉了”这两个选项中间挣扎，最终做出了第三个选择：“She’s really great, and, professional.” 他说，并不仅说了这个，还用三四个片场实例证明了一下这句提纲挈领的总结。

等都说完了他才觉得自己是不是说了太多，但对方支着下巴，缓慢地眨着眼睛，看起来听得挺认真的。“You must really like her.” 浓重的苏格兰口音，又一个喝得很醉的标志。“Thank you Michael.” James含糊地说。

照理说这是句结语，他应该站起来摇摇晃晃地道别，James应该站起来摇摇晃晃地送别，然后在门口推搡，大笑，或许吵醒走廊两侧房间里面的几个人，然后明天起来，有一点宿醉的影响，但是没关系，他们都是下午两点才开始有些动作戏，显然还不在一个场。

 

应该发生的事太多了，没什么是应该发生的，15年前他跟这人聊的几句天是个意外，10年前在伦敦街头又遇见是个意外，5年前接下那则试镜通知并出乎意料地没有搞砸它（他有无数搞砸的先例）是个意外，此时他身处在这个房间就更是个意外，而思及对自己co-star的inappropriate thoughts——

他听见自己问了，在一个出乎寻常的、很近的距离，酒精已经让他忘记了尴尬了，他觉得自己说得特别语无伦次。

一年前，在做采访之前，我是说酒吧里面那个采访，我的生日，三十七岁，你有给我椰子水的那次，你有一句话——

James缓慢地转着眼珠，好像在回忆，在他以为他不会回答的时候，在他眼前竖起一根手指。Firstly. 这人说，I’m drunk. And I’m not thinking straight. Totally. 

他只能盯着对方，完全地愣住。

Secondly, 这苏格兰人继续说，竖起第二根手指，There’s somethin’ you mentioned before, which was very helpful, which was, we all gonna die one day. 他挥了一下手，像加强自己的意思。

Thirdly. 

他看到对方比出一个数字三，但却并没有第三点了，应该有的，但是真正应该发生的不是这个，James是如此聪明的一个人，他当然知道，fuck，he knew this from the beginning.

 

那个吻发生时他下意识地闭上了眼睛，酒精在脑子里嗡嗡作响，所有的事情在脑子里嗡嗡作响，所有的台词在脑子里嗡嗡作响着倒退，You can convince me to do anything… I’m sorry, I truly am…What do you know about me? …Who are you? Why are you in my head. Get off me, really. 

Is it for Erik and Charles？在他唱Two little boys之前James这么问过他，眼下这句话就在耳边，无比清晰，他才意识到对方是真的在说这句话，也才意识到自己已经追逐着那十分柔软的嘴唇，把这比想象中进行得更加深入。他也想起很久之前在BB枪大战时，对方压在他身上那感觉，以及对方肩胛骨上方那颗痣，十分的inappropriate。

 

两秒，或三秒之后，他们分开，James在灯下望着他，目光堪称朦胧，并且无意识地舔着嘴唇，语气也跟着柔和：“This is the time where you really should go.”

直到他走到走廊里，他唯一说的就是good night，还是对方关上门后，后知后觉在门外说的。奇异的是，他不觉得自己搞砸了，同时当然也不觉得这是什么好事。

 

回到房间，手机响了一下，James竟然给他发了条短信，内容写着跟他在门外说的一样的两个字。他真的觉得十分哭笑不得，有时候，或者说绝大多数时候，James都像个顶级难解的谜题。哪怕是现在……他也并不觉得他握住了什么解开谜题的钥匙。

但他能确定的是，James的确知道每件事情，所有的，或许从15年前、5年前就知道，Now all is revealed. 

这句台词让他忽然笑出声来了，又摇摇头，把自己扔进宽大的床铺。

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结辣！

11

事有凑巧，这件事之后有两三天他们都没能见上面，紧接着他就该飞悉尼去跑另一部电影的宣传。假是早就请了的，但Alicia刚好也在悉尼，这假就多请了一周，直请到了F1之前。而女友顺道提出到蒙特利尔来看F1，他当然只有说“好啊”这一个选项。

在悉尼的日程很紧张，他们风尘仆仆地回来，走进F1赛场和剧组其他人会合的时候，他才猛然惊觉这样的安排在James眼中看起来像什么。然后James便出现在一个他最没意料到的时刻，并且还是从后面过来的，很玩笑地拍了他的屁股，那时他甚至还在对着镜头接受采访。

那天剩下的时间James大多和Nick一起。其中有一次，他们四人都在场时，Nick先走了，又折回，对James说了句什么，后者低着头，跟着这年轻人一起走了。

 

Alicia陪他又呆了几天就飞去拍戏了，这几天仍然属于Bryan友情赠送的假期。等他再次走进片场，离那件事足有半个月了。

这天没有他的戏，是Charles和Jean等人在土屋里躲着Apocalypse那场。他到的时候那场戏已快收尾，他靠在那儿，Bryan在调度，但他的眼光就是禁不住飘到正站在离他三米远的James身上。对方额角上的伤妆很显眼，眼下可能是因为之前哭戏在补妆，表情很严肃。

补完了，那人回头看到他了，只是惊讶地挑了挑眉毛。明明在集体休息，却也没有半点来和他聊两句的打算。他看了一会儿，就退出了镜头范围。

 

拍了几个take之后，盒饭到了，他反正也没什么事，就帮着工作人员分盒饭。分到James跟前，他从自己包里拿了一支椰子水，一起递给他。

得到的回应又是一个挑眉：“哪来的？”

“昨天买了一箱在我房间。”

“挺喜欢这个牌子。”James说，把它拿在手里颠了颠，“谢啦。”

他挠了挠脑袋，头一次觉得有些无所适从。“James, I——”

“I might get a divorce.” 对方和他几乎同一时间开口，而这句话的内容令他瞬间震惊到失去言语。

 

他瞪着这个人，半天才说出话来。“What the fuck did you just say?”

“Look, I know what you are thinking…”

“Fuck, ”他心里起急得爆粗口，说出口才惊觉是否自己声音太大，努力压下声音，“You don’t even know what I am thinking.”

有那么一会儿，他们两个只是互相看着彼此，在一个为了拍戏搭建的、有四分之一都是绿幕的超现实场景里。然而这都比不上他们目前进行的对话要荒谬跟超现实。

 

James摇了摇头，而他忽然觉得James显得很疲倦，疲倦得那张一向年轻得看不出年龄的脸上都显现了皱纹。“There’s so much more going on in my life right now, Michael. It is a huge mess, I might be a huge mess, but it’s got nothing to do with you.”

不知怎的，这句本应听起来很赌气的话，听起来十分坦白和真诚。James抬头看着他，眼角有点红，可能是刚刚拍戏造成的。或许是察觉到他一直盯着看，对方抬手快速用手背抹了一把眼睛。

这个时刻，他明白了James其实是在说，半个月前那件事，只是他因为家事被扰乱心神，一时冲动、或是不知什么情绪下造成的。James看他沉默，犹疑着准备再度开口，但他阻止了：“I know what you are saying.” 

或许令对方不必那么直白地解释那件事，是他现下能给出的最大仁慈。

“Really.” James露出一个有些苦笑、又有些玩笑的神情。“我不觉得你的表情在这么说。”

“Believe me, I do.” 

对方审视他了一会儿，点点头，“Sounds good.” James拍拍他肩膀，走出几步，又拿着那支椰子水对他晃了一晃：“Thanks dude.”

“Yeah, no problem.” 他潦草地挥挥手，看着对方走到那帮年轻孩子那边，好像是在问Sophie在吃什么，然后他们那群爆发出一阵大笑。

他凝神看了一会儿，转身走开。

 

说真的，那时James说自己没有thinking straight，实际上，他才是一直没有thinking straight的人。这像一个持续了15年的漫长梦境，太久了，以至于他都不再清楚自己还能期待些什么、自己还在想要些什么。或许他早已别无所求，只是仍未习惯无所求的状态，才一再庸人自扰地把自己绕了进去。

五年前，James对他说，at least we’re gonna have fun。他仍然记得这句话，但或许他们都没想过，几年后他会用一种怀念的语气说一句at least we had fun.

 

 

12

不到半个月后，他们集体飞去了San Diego。两年前他们在Comic Con, 有两位爵爷，有史上最齐全的cast，还有一部等待展望，一切都显得欣欣向荣。而这个夏天却有点“最后的疯狂”的意味。Panel上，James没有坐在他身边，而被问Magneto站哪边时，他鬼使神差地说了一句，It depends on what day of the week，知道对方一定会用那种惊讶又带有探究的眼神从隔两个人的位子看过来。

 

录制柯南秀前，他等在后台，过了一会儿，James过来了，很随意地拍他的肩膀和他打招呼，恍惚间又回到了第一战的时候，不过，是一个没头发的James。

还有一分钟就要上场时，James忽然转过头对他说：“Today’s not Tuesday, you know.” 

“What?” 

对方笑了一下，显然心情很好，所以那笑容很俏皮。“Don’t push too far.” 

 

他不知道became one和wore protection算不算too far，也不知道在说love story的时候搂人算不算too far，更不知道James那句but I love him算不算too far。但是无论如何，在看完那个MV，James说“他们在美国都能结婚了”的时候，回答一句“在爱尔兰也可以”，都有点过了头。

下来后，James说：“And Ireland? Seriously?” 

他觉得有点儿脸热，“Sorry, that just slipped out of my…”

James望着他笑，他就没有再说下去。

 

离开San Diego前夜，所有人无一例外都喝醉了，所有人都在最后的狂欢。James去做了一番networking，回来把刚刚遇到个导演、导演很欣赏他的光头并提供给他一个角色的事当笑话讲。

大家笑得东倒西歪之际，他上手去摸了摸对方的光头：“This actually feels nice.”

James迅速把他手胡噜下去了，佯装很生气地说：“Don’t touch my hair. No, actually, don’t touch my head.” 这引发了新一轮狂笑，Bryan说：“You guys are hilarious. I should write Matthew a thank you note.” 

Bryan出去叫下一轮啤酒，他们俩还坐在长沙发上的那个角落，其实长沙发上还有挺多人，但大家都头脑昏沉到没工夫注意他们。他的手臂搭在沙发背上，James坐在他臂弯的范围里，只要他手臂移动过去就能像早前在柯南秀上那样搂住这人。他犹豫着，James却忽然转头看他，距离近到快撞上他脸。

“I feel like we’ve been sitting like this for our whole lives. (我感觉我们好像已经这么坐着一辈子那么久了)” James静静地说。

四周好像完全地安静下来，他望向那双让他感觉安静的眼睛。他总觉得对方的蓝眼睛很活泼，此刻他才发现那也可以很安静、平和。

“We’ve been sitting like this for five years.” 

“Fifteen years.”

 

他完全地愣住了，没有想到James是说出十五年的那个人。

 

“Of course I remembered you, Michael, you are hard to forget.” James说，“And from that time, I knew we would work well together.” 

“And become good friends.”他说。

“And become good friends.”James同意道，又狡黠地眨了眨眼，“Maybe a little bit, more than good friends.” 

 

分辨他的话是玩笑话还是真心话一贯很难，但这次对方仁慈地给了提示：“I’m not joking. Or flirting.” 顿了顿，仰头看了一下天花板，“God, I’m confessing. Please, give me some feedback.” 

他说这句话的速度仍然快到不可思议。“I love you too.” 

 

他们先是愣了一会儿，看着彼此，James的嘴角慢慢扬起，这微笑逐渐变成一个大笑，让他也禁不住望着他笑了起来。对方紧接着坐起来，跪坐着，把他拉进了一个怀抱。他的手指隔着衣服按在他肩胛骨，脉搏紧密而热切地贴着那薄薄衣料下的皮肤和那颗痣。

 

在他耳边，认识十五年相处了五年仍然让他猜不透的这个人，小声对他说：“I know.”

 

 

尾声

一个月后，在最后一个cut结束后，在片场所有人的掌声中，James挠了挠自己满是汗水的胸口，说真的，这儿太热了，丁香色T恤也并不凉快。他怀疑Michael在那盔甲下面是不是全身都湿透了。

然后他从那简易的小山坡上下来，走到Michael面前，对他说：“I think they are just waiting for us to hug.” 

“Sure.”他的co-star永远都那么善解人意。

 

结果就是他不仅被抱了，还被抱离了地面，一点点。他尝试着反过来这么抱对方，无果。

他抱怨说：“你这是作弊，你这盔甲太沉了。”

“我等下可以脱了。”对方一本正经地说，“不过得先洗个澡。”

他说：“Fuck you man, fuck you hard.” 又紧跟着把手指头比到他嘴唇上，“Don’t say a word.”

前万磁王先生做出一副解甲归田的样子，把披风一解，胸甲一摘，对他摊摊手：“As if you knew what I’m gonna say.” 

“I just knew. I knew everything. ” 他把假发摘下来，露出底下的板寸，“And I’m tired of being Charles too. ”

 

五年前，他们第一次走进那个庞大的片场，James说：“Wow. I’m wondering what this would be, in five years.”

现在，五年过去了。他们在一个更庞大的片场道别时，他向James提起了五年前发生的那个片段，对方很惊讶他竟然记得之余，又说：“Now I’m wondering even more, about where WE would be, in five years.”

听得出在“we”上面加了重音，他为此微笑了。

 

“Let’s see, James, Let’s see.”

 

 

Fin.


End file.
